Flack's Past
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: A woman from Flack's past comes back. Will his old feelings for her reignite, or will it shatter after someone from her own past comes back to haunt her? And to top it off, why does Flack keep seeing Jess in Karin? AU, no flames please. R
1. Meet the New Girl

A/N: So we all know that my BFF LacytheDemonicDuck rocks, right? Well, she's gonna hate me for writing this story. It's Flack/OC!! This is a kinda AU story. Okay, I said I'd post this on my profile but, uh, I didn't want to. Here's Karin's description.

Karin Deanna Davenport:Tattoo-flower on her left shoulder with a vine-like stem that goes to her right shoulder. Features- Straight black hair that goes down to just above her knees. Mac says it needs to be chopped off but she braids it and/or pulls it up high on her head almost everyday. Honey/Amber eyes shaped like almonds that curve up (she's half Japanese) Tan skin covered in freckles. Nicknames-Kar, Karina, Kari, K-K, Rinnie, Kitty Cat, Cherry,Choco, Kits, Kitsune and Fox. Description- Lived near the Flacks when she was a kid, and grew up with Don but left after 8th grade graduation. Drinks enough to put Danny to shame. Slept around A LOT after her parents died(described in story). Loves it where she is now. Wants a kid and a big house. Don't get on the wrong side of her stillettos, those things could put an eye out.

Okay and we're done there. I'd like to thank Lacy for everything she's helped me through and I'd like to thank all those wonderful writers of Don/OC stories for helping me along without even knowing it. And no, Angell isn't in this story.. That has to be officially the longest author's note I've written.

Oh by the way, if you happen to stop by LacytheDemonicDuck's stories, tell her, her editor says to get a move on!! That would earn you a big smoocharooney from our good friend, your pillow pretending to be Eddie Cahill!!!

Disclaimer: I'm in a good mood today so... IdonotinanywayshapematterorformownCSI:NYoranyofthecharactersinthisstoryunlessyoudon'trecognizethem. There I said it, sort of, happy?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to my team, Detective Davenport. NYPD will value your work." Mac Taylor told the newest member of his team, Detective Karin Davenport, as he handed her her badge and gun.

"Thanks Mac. I just have one question, why? I mean, I'm 28 but I just got out of the Academy. I spent my normal 4 years in college plus extra and 1 year in the Academy but not 'til later. I just wanna know why you chose me. I have no experience whatsoever!" Karin asked.

"Karin, we need new eyes and a new body. You went to the academy, you are able to double with my crime lab and the precinct. Flack can't do that. Now come on! You already have a scene." Mac said and chuckled at the young woman's act.

"Okay, one more question, if you don't mind my prying." They walked towards the elevators. "Anything like inter-office relationships or anything else like that I should worry about?" She asked as they stepped in and he pressed the button for the basement where her new car was waiting.

"Oh! No, you aren't prying. I don't mind inter-office relationships as long as they don't interfere with better judgement. Okay, breakdown there is; Detective Don Flack is single." Her ears perked up at the name. "I'm dating Detective Stella Bonasera. Detectives Lindsay and Danny Messer have been married for about 7 months and they have a 5 month old daughter, Lucy Claire Messer. Detective Sheldon Hawkes is dating Sam Flack, Detective Flack's sister and Lab Tech Adam Ross has had his eyes on my niece and another lab tech, Sarah Taylor-McKesson. Detective Flack is allergic to cats. Hammerback is allergic to something in meatball gyros. Stella refuses to take cases where there is lots of glass and Lindsay hates cases where children or young girls die. Did you just write all of that down?!" Mac asked after explaining everything on their way to her new car.

"Yep. Short hand, but yes. I don't remember things very well after being shot in the ear," She pulled back her long raven black hair to show him her ear, or lack there of, "And lost a lot of cranial fluid. I was lucky to live." Karin explained as she pulled her hair up and wound it tightly into a bun at the back of her head and grabbed bobby pins to pin it all back.

"Okay, the hair either stays up unless you're on break or it comes off." Mac said jokingly.

"Aye-aye, cap'n." She mocked.

"Don't mock me." He reminded her.

"Thanks again Mac." She said as she got into her car. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, Karin. Now go! The address is in the GPS."

KDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDD

"Woah! Hold up ladies, why are there 3 of us here? I though double homicides were covered by 4 people!" Don Flack said, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Mac called and said he's sending us the newbie, and boy is she a newbie! She's fresh out of the academy." Stella said. Flacks eyes lit up.

"She? As in ANOTHER female detective? SWEET!" He was acting like a kid in a candy store. " I am the luckiest guy on earth!!"

"Ummm.... We're standing here Don. And, I think that's her car." Lindsay said, pointing to a department issued Avalanche. It had an NYPD license plate on the front and NYPD was emblazoned on the sides of the vehicle.

"Wow." Was all Stella could get out as a tall Japanese-American woman stepped out of the front seat. Her raven black hair was pulled up into a tight bun; her Amber colored eyes twinkled in the New York sun as she pulled her sunglasses up over face and onto her head. She pulled a kit from the back seat.

"Um, I'm Karin Davenport. NYPD." She said and flashed her badge. "You are?"

"I'm Detective Bonasera and this is Detective Messer. That man, the one gaping, he is-"

"Detective Donald Aaron Flack Jr. I know him. Don't you remember me? I WAS Karina Portana. My dad hid my real name from the rest of the area." She said looking him straight in the eye, golden meeting blue.

"Karina?! Oh my God!! I didn't think I'd ever see you again after 8th grade!!" Flack said finally snapping out of it. He swept her up and gave her a huge hug.

"ACK, okay, Donnie, set me down!! I can't _breathe_!!!" He set Karin down.

"Okay, now that _that's _over with, can we please get to the matter at hand? We have 2 dead bodies inside!" Stella said.

"Oh, right. Okay, the couple inside is Donavon and Panalaa Ladavaña. They have two sons, Barano and Lidavan.(A/N:I come up with the oddest names don't I) I'm thinkin' the family's Lithuanian or somethin' funky. They look like they were poisoned. There is a minimal amount of blood, just what they coughed up. Should be easy for the rookie." Don said pointedly to Karin.

"Hey! I can handle blood buddy. More than you've probably seen." She said and then winced at the aftershock of her words in her own body. Only Flack noticed the small movement.

" 'Kay, so let's get started." Lindsay said and the 3 CSIs and single homicide detective walked inside.

KDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDD

Karin entered the almost empty locker room after man who poisoned the couple in lock up. It was a basically open-shut case. His fingerprints and DNA were all over the place.

"Hey. I saw that, back at the crime scene. What happened in the last decade and a half Kar?" Flack said to the Asian looking girl sitting at her locker.

"Donnie, my parents were killed on my 16th birthday. I was taken in by my old landlord." She turned to him, eyes rimmed with tears.

"Rinnie, I think it's time you and I had a sleepover to catch up. Like we used to." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door and to his tiny Volvo.

"Oh, no. How on earth am I supposed to fit in here?! I'm 6' 3" for crying out loud!" She said backing away towards her Jeep, parked not to far from his car.

"Uh-uh girly, you are in no state to drive." He said sternly.

"Flack, I drove my dying parents to the hospital with the killer in my passenger seat, cuffed using some aluminum and heat after I knocked him unconscious. I'm driving myself home after I pick up some pizza and ice cream and then, yes, we will have a sleepover. And we'll talk. About everything that's happened in our lives. And if you braid my hair, I swear I won't tell anyone." She said and he grimaced and turned bright pink. "Yes, I remember that you can braid my hair. It's longer than it used to be too." She said as she hopped into her Jeep.

"Ah, so you don't like your department issued vehicle?" He said as she gunned the engine.

"Oh, it's fine, I'd rather keep my Jeep and not have a police labeled vehicle in my apartment lot though. Oh, and here's the address." She said as she wrote her address and apartment number on his palm along with her home and cell numbers.

"Thanks Karin! I'll see you later!" He said as she drove out and into the darkness of the night.

She drove to Ray's and was glad to see her best friend, Vincetti, behind the counter. "Hey Vin! I need a half meat half veggie pizza STAT!" She said as she walked up to the counter. She was a regular at Ray's and they always kept a pizza order ready for her.

"Of course Fox! I've got one hot and ready right here for you." He said in his heavy Italian accent.

"Thanks Vin. Hey, question. Do you know Danny and Lindsay Messer?" She asked him.

"Yes actually, Dan is coming here soon to pick up a pizza. Why?" He asked sitting behind the counter and grabbing a barstool for her.

"I can't stay long. I got the job at the Crime Lab. Danny and Lindsay are my co-workers. I just wanted to see if they come around here often."

"Oh, yeah. Lucy, their daughter, is the sweetest thing. You all from the Lab should come sometime you know?" He asked.

"We'll see Vin. Thanks for the pizza too! Oh and one more thing. Grab my pint from the back." She whispered.

"Sure thing Kits. Be right back." He ran off to go get the ice cream he always stashed for her. As he left, Danny Messer walked in. Karin had just pulled all of the bobby pins out of her hair. Her black hair hung right over the back of the seat and landed about a foot from the ground. She swung around when the door closed.

"Hey Danny!" She said and bounded over to see her newly made friend.

"Hey! Wow! Your hair is long! I thought Lindsay was exaggerating!" He said.

_Flashback._

_Lindsay and Karin were sitting in the break room. They were pouring over the crime scene photos. A few shorter strands of Karin's hair had come out of her bun and were bugging the back of her neck. _

_" Um, okay Linds, I need you to not freak out, I have to pull my hair down and fix the bun." She said as she pulled out bobby pins._

_"Okay? Whats so wrong with your- HOLY CRAP!" Lindsay's eyes got as big as dinner plates. Karin's long hair shimmered in waves past her butt down to about her knees. "How do you take care of your hair?!" _

_"The same way you do. Shampoo, conditioner, TLC." She said as she pulled it up into a messy bun and then pinned strays back. "I never really liked hair dressers, unless it was for curling. My mom or my foster mom of two years would cut about an inch off a year. It's always been long. I've only cut the strays and evened it out once a year. I have thought about donating about 24 inches but I don't think my mom would be happy. She said my hair was my biggest asset." _

_"Did your parents die?" Lindsay asked and suddenly realized her mistake. "I mean, I don't want to pry but, did they?" She asked._

_"Yeah, they were murdered. That's how I lost my ear." She said and moved the hair covering her ear._

_"Ah."_

_End Flashback._

"That's amazing. So, what brings you here?" He asked as Vincetti came back with Karin's ice cream and Danny's pizza.

"Ah, Danny, bello vedere voi. Vedo che avete incontrato la nostra Karin, eh? E 'forte e intelligente. Questo è da vedere. Lei è così bella troppo. Siamo spiacenti per vedere che è ancora da solo." Vincetti said to Danny. Karin just stood there with a 'I have no effing clue what you are saying' look on her face.

"Vin, I need the ice-cream. I have a guest that's probably waiting at my apartment by now!" She said impatiently. She leaned over and gathered her hair up on the top of her head and put a hair band in it.

"Ahh, who's the guest?" Danny said as Vincetti rung him up.

"None of your bee's guts Danny. Now, go home to your wife and kid and leave me to peace.痴人" She muttered as she left the store. (A/N: Okay, those two little characters mean idiot in Japanese, don't go worrying your little heads, there won't be much.)

KDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDD

As Karin walked up to her apartment, pizza and ice cream in hand, she realized she had left her door locked, like she always did. Don would be sitting in the hallway and the old ladies that lived on her hall, liked it chilly. She looked at her poor friend, sitting by the door, overnight duffel in hand. He was shivering and she knew his suit coat wasn't keeping him warm.

"オクラップ1. Don I'm so so so sorry. Danny was at Ray's and he wouldn't shut up. C'mon, let's get you inside." She grabbed her keys out of her handbag and shoved them in the lock. As soon as she opened the door, Don ran inside and sighed with content as he was warmed.

"Thanks Kitty. I was beginning to think you forgot about me." He said as he looked around her loft. It was much like an artists house. It had lots of colors and bright modern furniture. A bar led to a small kitchen which house a table with four chairs, a fridge and an island with a built in sink and cutting board.

"Make yourself at home. I have to change and let out my two birds. I hope you don't mind. They are trained though." She said as she took off up the spiraling staircase. Her second floor held her bedroom and her guest room which currently housed two birds. Those birds would be going to the third floor crawl space so Don could actually sleep tonight. "Akiko, Maaka! Come out. Guests!" She said into the room.

"Guests?" Came a strangled squawk .

"Yes Akiko, guests. Well guest. Behave. Boy." She said to the two gray macaws.

"Yes, Mama!" Maaka, the younger of the two squawked. The pair flew from the room.

"Incoming! Two gray macaws! I'll intro you three in a minute. Let me get my guinea pig!" She yelled and clicked down the hall to her bedroom to find Chips on his bed squeaking at her. "Hello Chips! How have you been today?" She cooed as she changed into a tank top and yoga pants and took off her dreaded heels."Chips, be glad you are two things. Male and an animal. You don't have to wear these awful things." She scooped him up out of the cage and padded down the stairs to see her visitor and how he was coping with the birds.

"Who are you? Why you here? What's wrong with Mama?" Maaka grilled Don from her perch as he and Akiko actually made a decent conversation.

"You cop, yes? Kitsune say she going to be cop soon." Akiko asked as Karin walked down the stainless steel "floating" stairs. She set down Chips and he immediately ran for his ball and shut himself in. He rolled over and started running into Flack's shoes. He looked down to see the little orange ball with the rather large rodent.

"I see you've met my family for all intents and purposes. They try as hard as possible to take care of me. But, they can also be pests!" Maaka shut up and she and Chips looked at each other and started chirping and squeaking. Akiko, being the only one who could make mildly intelligent conversation, sat perched on Karin's shoulder.

"Karin, you run a zoo! This is amazing. No tigers though right?" He joked.

"Don't mock me." She said, doing her best Mac impression.

"Gotcha. So, are you gonna tell me what the hell happened after you left school?!" He asked, his eyes full of pleading and want.

"Later. Pizza first. Ice cream after I tell you my sob story." She said as she started to get up.

"Nope! I'll get that. You got beer?" He asked.

"Yeah, Heineken, Bud, or Miller. I'm fresh out o' Coors and Corona though." She said and his jaw dropped.

"Do I wanna know how many degrees you have to get paid that much?" He asked as he grabbed a Heineken.

"Three Masters. Why do you think I wasn't in the Academy same time as you? Miller, dude!" She said.

"Your dad." Was his only answer. Her ear to ear grin dropped as fast as his heart did. _No way Flack man! You cannot fall in love with her all over again. _His better half said. _But you hate seeing her sad and this is an opportunity to tell her how you feel_ His emotional half said. _She means a lot to you. You cannot just launch it on her. _ His head was starting to hurt.

_Karin Deana Davenport! You know better than this. You cannot feel this way again. You know why you had to leave. _Her mind wasn't wanting to work as late as it was. _But, I won't get hurt again! _Protested one side of her brain. _How do you know that? _Her protesting side raised a white flag to half staff, wanting peace after her first case.

"I didn't mean to upset you Karin. I'm sorry." He said as he brought over the food and drinks.

"Eat, we'll talk later. It's gonna be nice having someone to talk to. No one would listen to me after my parents were murdered. I was feeling shut out. Why do you think I came back up?" She asked as she grabbed a slice of veggie.

"Up? I thought you guys moved to like Maine or something. Not south!" He said trying not to choke on his beer.

"Aw crap. Well I might as well give you my story now." She said, throwing her hands up in mock defeat.

"Might as well. Start." Don said as he grabbed a piece of meat. She stole a piece of pepperoni before it met his mouth. "Okay, so not fair!" He mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

"Okay, that's like sooo not becoming." She drew out so to make a point.

"You sound 11 again, Kari." Don said.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, my story. After my family left, we moved to Tennessee. My parents started running a deli in Chattanooga. We changed our names back, from what everyone knew us as in New York. We started over basically, but he still found us." Karin said and she drew her knees to her chest, her beer now on the table.

"Who found you Kits?" Don quipped, trying to help her get it all off of her chest.

"Jon Dater. He had already killed my grandparents and my uncles and aunts. Turns out my dad had knocked up his daughter when they were still in college. He wanted all of us dead. He wanted our gene line to end. He didn't know about me. He came to the deli on my 16th birthday. What was left of my family and I were sitting at a table. I hadn't made any friends after I moved. I was sitting in perfect line of fire but he was a second late shooting and he nicked my ear." She moved the block of hair that covered her injured ear so Don could see.

"Ouch." He said and he set his hand on her cheek and rubbed it. She didn't pull away but she did tense up.

"Yeah. He knew that was his last chance and he jumped the table. He slashed both of my parents chests and sliced open both of their hearts by spearing them with their forks. The deli was covered in blood that had DNA that I shared in it. My parents were barely conscious and I had a frying pan in my grasp. I was suddenly grateful that you had taught me how to play baseball. I whacked him good and hard. I grabbed my parents and put them in the back of my car. I had been at the pool with my cousins and their were towels littering the backseat. I ran back inside and grabbed some garbled aluminum from the table and heated it with a lighter from Dater's pocket. I made makeshift handcuffs and dragged him to my car and sped off without a second thought. I knew they were already dead. I didn't know I was dying. It turned out he had nicked more than my ear. The bullet had actually done the impossible. It had lodged itself in my skull between the marrow and the spongy bone. The doctors were amazed. I had massive brain trauma but I went on and I'm here now. Things have been tough but, I've made it through." She started to tear up and she looked away trying to divert her attention but only moved it to the picture of the Davenports and the Flacks on her bar and she looked at the blue eyed boy in front of her.

"Karin..." He looked at her helplessly. She just leaned into him and sobbed. He enveloped her in a hug and put his face into her hair. He gave her a light kiss that made him feel slightly heady. Her scent overwhelmed him as he burrowed his face into her hair, mango, kiwi, strawberry, cigarette smoke and bourbon.

"I have a question though Kar. Why on earth, does someone who looks like you smell like cigarettes and bourbon." He asked and her puffy amber eyes looked at him.

"I smoke about a pack per two or three months. Just when life gets overwhelming. The bourbon is from the bar I go to almost every night. And the bourbon stashed in my room." Karin said. She didn't like feeling caught. It made her vulnerable. She clutched to Don's shirt and hung on for dear life.

"Here, ghosty, lets get you chocolate before you pass out on me." He said and he got up and grabbed the ice cream and two spoons.

"Hey Donnie, thanks. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if I was alone." She said as he sat back down.

"You'd probably be drinking your sorrows away in that bar of yours. And smoking. Which one of two isn't so bad but I'd rather not see you doing either." He said.

She snapped. "You aren't my brother! Yes, I know you grew up with me but that doesn't mean you have to baby me! If you had seen me after my parents had died you would've had a cow! You're already having kittens!!" She screamed at him.

"Karin, I was joking. Yes, neither are good for you but I do both too! Ever since Jess died it's gotten worse than it was before!" He yelled before realizing what he had said.

"Who-who's Jess?" She asked as she sat back down.

"Now, I get to tell you my story, huh?" He asked, his tone a little lighter than before.

"Obviously." She said taking the ice cream and a spoon from him.

"Okay, so a couple months ago, wow I guess it's been almost a year now. Anyway I was dating Detective Jessica Angell. I was on call on Upper West and she was a Tilary Diner in front of the courthouse. She was escorting a prisoner to testify against his father in a murder trial. We were on the phone when a truck ran through the diner. Multiple men jumped from the truck and gunned down whoever was unlucky enough to get in their way. Jess pulled her gun as soon as they jumped. She was shot twice in the stomach and another bullet grazed her neck. She survived surgery but right after she went into cardiac arrest and they-they couldn't- she was-" He looked at Karin as his voice broke.

"Oh, God Donnie. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry!" She gave him a hug and sobs racked his body.

"We-we-Karin, we can both get through our losses together." Don said as he started to pull himself together.

"Yeah, we can." She said as she gave him a light kiss on the head. "Thanks for being here Flack." She said after a short silence.

"Welcome." He mumbled.

"C'mon. Let's all get to bed. We'll talk tomorrow." Karin said leading Don up the stairs and to the spare bedroom.

"Intruder, intruder!" Maaka squawked.

"No intruder Maaka. You and Akiko. Up." She spoke in broken sentences. A rush of Japanese from Maaka and Akiko's beaks was followed by short spurts of it from Karin's. The birds flew up through an open panel that Karin had opened. She closed it behind them and the squawking stopped.

"You can sleep in here. My room's across the hall. Chips' cage stays open at night so he can roam, he's oddly nocturnal. If he wakes you up, it's not my fault. Get some sleep." She said to him.

"Night Kari." He called.

"G'night Donnie" She called back. As she stepped into her bedroom she realized that she wasn't the only person who'd lost someone. Everyone has lost at least one important person in their lives. When she settled into her bed, Chips jumped up next to her. "You silly flexible little piggie." She tickled him under the chin. She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

Later in the night, Don woke up. He looked at the bedside clock that said 2 am. He heard whimpering coming from across the hall. He got up, not caring what he looked like and walked across the hall. He saw Chips sitting at the end of Karin's bed and her sheets were thrown every which way.

"Karin?" He whispered. He looked around the bed and found her sitting in a ball on the left side of her bed. "Karin." She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red. She looked at him whimpering. "Oh God. Karin. Come 'ere."

She crawled into his arms. "Donnie, he's gonna get me. He's gonna find me and he's gonna hurt me." She whispered as he held her close. She gripped at his t-shirt and cried.

"I'm not gonna let him get you Kar. Never." He said as he placed her in the bed. He sat with her until she stopped crying.

He started to walk back towards the spare room. "Donnie?"

"Yeah Kar?" He turned around, his short mussed hair whipping a bit.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Sure Kar." He crawled into the bed with her and she held onto his shirt as the two fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Look! A bit o' Flack/OC in the first chapter! I know, slightly random.

Press the little green button and review.

Go read LacytheDemonicDuck's stories too! I hope you'll like this better than my others because it's a bit more easy on the... eyes? It's got the characters not mainly OC's. Well sorta but not exactly.

Anyway REVIEW and I promise I'll reply. Wish me a happy 14th on the 22nd and Lacy a happy b-day on the 28th and I'll be a happy camper.


	2. AN cont I'm an idiot

Hey looky i forgot something! Okay the italian says, "Ah, Danny, nice to see you. I see you've met our Karin, eh? She is strong and intelligent. This is to be seen. She is so beautiful too. We are sorry to see that it is still alone." I screwed it up too! the second set of Japanese is "Oh Crap." I was an idiot and forgot to do that, don't eat me!

~Sarah~


	3. Where's the team?

A/N: HELLO! I'm here with another chapter.I'm going to say thank you to my only (sweet) reviewer LacytheDemonicDuck and to tell everyone else who read this story to get their asses in gear! Thank you though!

Oh by the way, 145787 (anonymous reviewer) keep your comments to yourself and if this confuses you stop reading!!!

Sorry about my ranting! Carry on!

Disclaimer: You want a disclaimer? GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin woke up in the early hours of the morning, curled into Don Flack's sleeping form.

"Donnie?" She asked, prodding his t-shirted chest.

"Jess?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"No Donnie, it's Karin. What happened last night?" She asked, pulling herself from his grasp and sitting up.

"Karin? Oh, yeah. I woke up at like 2 last night and you were crying. You said he was going to get you. Who?" He asked sitting himself up next to her, his black hair sticking out wildly.

"Dater. Dater's gonna find me and kill me like he did my whole family." She said as she stared off towards Chips' sleeping form at the edge of her bed. The darkness from her blackout blinds did just that, blinded them. Don couldn't see anything but Karin and the outline of the guinea pig in the darkness.

"No he's not." He said firmly and swept her up into a tight hug as the tears came again. "I'm not gonna let him find you." He whispered into her hair that now smelled like her fabric softener and chocolate ice cream.

She sniffed as she sat up again. "You're right. He's not. The past needs to be put behind me." She looked in to his sea blue eyes and she stroked his cheek softly. "Well, not all of it." She said.

"Good. Now, we both need a shower because we both have to be at the crime lab at 10." He said as he got out of the bed.

"Where you goin' ?" She asked.

"I'm going to get us both breakfast."

"Okay, I'll grab a shower." She said as he left. "God dammit Karin! There is no way in hell he'll take you after what happened with Jess! You know that! You're mentally scarred! And physically!" She yelled at herself. Little did she know was that Don could hear her.

"You are perfect. But Jess is there somehow. Somehow." He murmured as he walked down the stairs to her kitchen.

While he busied himself with cooking her a real breakfast, she was taking a shower, trying as she might to get out all the knots in her back. But after 15 minutes of no success she gave up and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and going to put her work clothes on.

She walked downstairs, heels in hand, to find Don in the kitchen finishing breakfast. "Don! You could feed an army!!" She exclaimed at the spread on her table.

"Ma taught me how to cook, just like she did Sam. Speaking of Sam, she called me after I didn't answer my house phone. She wanted to know where I was. She's going to be at the Lab today with Hawkes." He said staring back at the pot in his hand.

"Great." Karin said sarcastically.

"She won't eat you. Maybe. You should know that she became an alcoholic. She met Hawkes at a party after she got out of AA." He said as they sat down to eat.

"How do we even have time to eat?!" She asked looking at the clock over her stove. "Oh, because I live 20 minutes away from the lab and it's only 7!"

"And traffic isn't nearly as bad here as it is in other places." Flack finished.

"That too." She finished cracking a signature smile. "Don't you need a shower mister?" She asked trying to break the always awkward silence.

"Yeah." He stated.

"Get your butt upstairs!" She said smiling.

"Okay mom." He smiled, dimpling and Karin could've sworn she almost fainted. She followed his ass with her eyes up the stairs.

"Damn!" She said under her breath.

KDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDDKDD

As they pulled up, side by side in their own cars, they noticed the absence of all but two company cars.

"Now why on earth would Adam and Hawkes be the only ones here this morning? And us not get called?" Karin asked.

"They probably called Scagnetti. You need to meet the guys down in my area. The pit has got to be one of the oddest places this time of day!" Flack said. The two went down to the pit, ignoring the fact that none of the higher up lab rats were there.

"Hey guys! We got a newbie upstairs! Meet Karin Davenport!" Flack said seeing the normal people in the pit. "Karin, these goofs are Thatcher, Lafferty, Parker, Scagnetti, Jackal, and Mulligan." He said pointing to each of the detectives.

"Hey!" The men said in unison.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said.

Flack stuck his head into his Lieutenant's closet office. "Loo? He isn't in there."

"No, he isn't. Mac came down with Messers one and two and Stella. They all left, out of the blue. Said Flack and Karin needed to go upstairs with Adam, Sarah, Sheldon and Sam." Thatcher said.

"Okay. We'll go upstairs. Sid home?" Flack asked as they walked out.

"Yup!" Parker said as the doors closed.

"I'll bet that the four upstairs know what the hell's going on." Flack said as they ran up the stairs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: See, I'm doing good!! Next chappie you'll learn what's going on. I put Sam in here because she's cool! And Sarah is me. YAY!!

Kissies

~Sarah~


	4. Temp Hiatus Note

A/N: *kicks rocks* So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have some bad news. Due to my overactive imagination I'm no longer working on this story for the time being. This is the full list.

Flack's Past  
Dancing Cinderella  
NCIS:NY  
Largest Hit in NY  
Games  
Staten Island High  
Living Breathing Proof of Our Love

I'm really sorry I'm hiatus-ing so many stories but I hope you'll continue to read my new ones as well as the old. I promise I'll have new chapters as soon as some of these Ideas go away.

I'm really really sorry guys! Yes, you may send mobs. But don't flame. It's not my fault I'm an almost high schooler with an overactive imagination!

Kisses and Pitchforks

~Sarah~


End file.
